The Son of Triton Chapter 7: I meet a goddess
Chapter 7: I meet a goddess The next day was the best day ever. Not just because we went a whole night without gettign attacked, Hydro had healed so we could all fly, but because it was my birthday. July 10th. Now I'm 14. What made it better was that I was able to be up in the sky and fly again. The day kept getting better and better. In the sky the only birds we saw were blue jays or eagles. When we landed I bought a cupcake, a candle, and a book to read. After several hours of flying we were all tired, and it was getting dark. It was dangerous to fly at night, with the danger of pitch-black gryphons. When we landed we set up or tents, started the fire, and made some s'mores from marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers we bought. I have to admit, I'm a chocoholic. At about 10 at night we all fell asleep. Well, Percy and Rick did, I just went into tent and waited until everyone started snoring. I lit the candle and sang "Happy Birthday" to myself. Then I ate the cupcake and started to read. After about and hour or two, a bright white light appeared at the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a pure white chariot drawn by a pure white pegasus, like Rick's, except this horse seemed to glow like the moon.. The chariot was engraved with the phases of the moon, and pictures of various people and animals praising the moon. The woman driving the chariot had gray eyes and gray hair, which was odd, since she looked like she was in her early-twenties. She too glowed like the moon. She also had a bow slung over her back, and a quiver filled with various arrows that looked like they can kill anyone. I felt confused and said, "Artemis." She smiled. "Yes Triston. I am here to talk with you." I offered her a cupcake and she gladly took it. She looked at me and said, "Triston, Zeus is angry with your existence." Before I could ask she said, "Since you are legacy of Poseidon, he feels you are another demi-god breaking the pact they had." I felt angry at Zeus, I wanted to punch him, "But he's got 2 kids! He's the one who broke the pact!" She lowered her hand as if telling me to calm down. "There are ups and downs to this. It is good because only one god hates you. But that one god is Zeus, and he the most powerful god of all." "Zeus is the only god that hates me?" She smiled and said, "Poseidon, Triton, Ares, and myself are happy with your existence.. While the rest of the gods are neither happy nor angry with your existence." "Wait, I understand why Poseidon and Triton are happy with me. But why are you and Ares happy with me?" She once again smiled"Ares is happy with you because he sees a valuable warrior inside you that can help the gods. I am happy with you because you are a hunter beyond my own Hunters. I have never liked man as much as you since Orion." I remembered the story, "You befriended Orion and fell in love with him. Apollo was jealous so he sent a giant scorpion to kill him. The scorpion succeeded, so you honored him you made Orion and the scorpion constellations." "Yes young one." She explained various battle plans with me that could work when I battle Polybotes and his army. When I described my plan to her she smiled and hugged me, saying, "That is excellent hero." After picking a few that could work as back up plans, she hugged me again, got into her chariot aand was about to leave when she said, "Oh, and Triston," she smiled "Happy Birthday." I had confused look on my face when I said, "How'd you...?" She continued to smile and said, "I do research on my heroes." She rode off and as she did, the moon seemed to grow brighter. I smiled, I couldn't help it. No one remembers my birthday, not my mom, not my friends, no one. And yet, I god I barely knew, knew about my birthday. The Son of Triton Chapter 8: So close and yet so far, to our possible death Category:Chapter Page Category:Triston Hurricane Category:Tritonsson14